The Celebrity Chase
'''The Celebrity Chase '''is an Australian game show presented by Shellydon and starring Cherry Hall, Sam Ciupac, Leona Aguadera, Toni-Laree Aitken and Shaylee Osborn as the chasers. Gameplay Cash Builder and Head-to-Head Rounds Each contestant comes up one at a time and is given one minute to answer as many questions as possible with each correct answer worth $2,000. This element is known as the "cash builder". After the minute is up, the money earned from the cash builder is placed three steps down on a seven-step money board. The contestant may remain at this step and play for the money in their bank. However, the contestant may also be placed one step lower down the board for a lesser award, or one step further up the board for a greater award, with each award's value being set by the chaser. If the contestant elects to play for the greater reward, the chaser starts two steps behind and the contestant must answer six questions correctly to reach home. If the contestant elects to remain at the standard starting position, the chaser is three steps behind and the contestant must answer five questions correctly to reach home. However, if the contestant elects to play for the smaller reward, the chaser is four steps behind and the contestant must answer four questions correctly to reach home. Once the contestant nominates their starting position, questions must then be answered correctly in order to reach the bottom of the board and bank their money. Both the contestant and the chaser are given the same multiple-choice question with three possible answers. Each must then secretly press one of the three buttons on their keypad to lock in their answer. When one person locks in their answer, the other is given five seconds to lock in, or else be locked out. For every correct response, the contestant will move one step towards the bank. Additionally, the chaser also moves one step down the board for each correct answer. No movement is made (either by the contestant or the chaser) if each give an incorrect answer. The chaser's job is to catch up to the contestant and eliminate him or her from the game by capitalizing on the mistakes the contestant makes before he or she can bank their money. If this happens, the contestant is out of the game and no money is added to the team's total. However, if the contestant successfully banks his or her money, this is put into the team's prize pot which will be contested for in the final round. In the case the contestant chose to play for a negative amount and wins his or her Head-to-Head round, the contestant remains in the game but the team's total pot is reduced by the negative value. This is repeated for all four contestants. The contestants who successfully outrun the chaser proceed to the Final Chase. If all four contestants are caught by the chaser, the chaser offers a certain amount of money and the team nominates one contestant to proceed to the Final Chase. The Final Chase In the final round, called the "Final Chase", the remaining contestants have two minutes to answer as many questions as possible. During the commercial break, the contestants choose one of two question sets, A or B, with the other set being put aside for the chaser. Also, the contestants are given a head start of one space per contestant participating in the round. The contestants must press their own buzzer to answer a question and only the one who pressed their buzzer first can respond; if any other contestant responds the question is treated as an incorrect answer, regardless of whether it was answered correctly or not. The buzzer is not used if only one contestant is in the Final Chase. Every correct answer moves the contestants ahead one space. After the two minutes are up (and following a short news update) the chaser is also given two minutes of quick-fire questions to attempt to catch the team. If the chaser gets a question wrong or passes, the clock is briefly stopped and the question is thrown over to the contestants; if a correct answer is given, the chaser is pushed back one space. If the contestants answer the chaser's question correctly whilst the chaser is at the starting line, an additional space is added to the requirement for the chaser. If the chaser succeeds in catching the contestants before the clock runs out, the contestants lose the prize pot and leave with nothing. If the contestants are not caught by the chaser, the prize pot is split equally between those contestants participating in the Final Chase. If there is only one winning contestant remaining, the contestant wins his or head to head round amount. Chasers * Cherry Hall (2015-present) - Appeared in four films. Nicknamed "Hall the Tall". * Sam Ciupac (2015-present) - A funny person. Nicknamed "The Unbeatable". * Leona Aguadera (2015-present) - Nicknamed "Can't Catch Me". * Toni-Laree Aitken (2015-present) - Nicknamed "Smarter Than Einstein". * Shaylee Osborn (2016-present) - Nicknamed "Channeltator".